If Sonic 06 was better
by Cyberkaiserblaster
Summary: Originally written by Elementaldragonoflight, but reposted by this new account after I was unable to return to my original account. If you want the summery, then look for the original summery by Elementaldragonoflight. Thank you, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series. This story was originally written by Elementaldragonoflight, however due to unforeseen circumstances, I am unable to access my original account so I couldn't finish the story unless I made another account to upload it. This is to avoid confusion if people accuse me of stealing another person's story material.**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

Act 1: Festival Chase Zone

In the world of Mobius, it was another day for Sonic, the high speed blue hedgehog, running as he loved to do and enjoying the thrill of it all; Outracing animals, crossing wide rivers, and jumping one a cliff side to another. For him, life was about speed. His best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower or "Tails" for short, showed up one day to Sonic in his plane, the Blue Tornado.

"Sonic!" he called out to him.

Sonic responded. "Tails! What's up?"

Sonic came to a stop as Tails landed the plane beside him back at Green Hill where most of their adventures started.

"So, how's it going, Tails?" he asked him.

"Sonic," he said, "Invites have been going around, and I've received one."

"Cool!" said Sonic, "What's the invite for?"

"It's for the festival at Soleanna. They say there's gonna be fireworks and a tribute to their Sun God; Solaris." Tails answered.

"Think there might be some chili dogs there? If so, I'm heading there right now!" said Sonic.

"Here's the invite," said Tails as he handed it over to Sonic, "It shows their princess, Sally Alicia Acorn to raise interest in the festival."

Sonic looked at the picture of the princess, seeing she and the people around her were anthropomorphic animals like he and his friends are. What raised his interest in the picture was not the princess or the design of the castle behind her, but what she was holding in the picture.

"Is that a..." he said sounding surprised, "A Chaos Emerald?"

"A Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked, "Let me see."

Sonic handed the invite back to Tails, letting him see it.

"It is!" he cried, "The princess has the blue Chaos Emerald!"

"If they're passing these invites around," said Sonic, "No doubt Robotnik would have gotten one by now."

"Then that means he's probably on his way to the festival as we speak!" said Tails, "The princess is in danger and nobody realizes it!"

"Then we have no time to waste!" said Sonic.

Before the 2 of them race to stop Robotnik, someone jumped on Sonic while his guard was down, pinning him down.

"Sonic!" cried a familiar voice. Recognizing the voice, Sonic became frightened.

"Amy?" Sonic yelled as he saw it was indeed Amy, "Where'd you come from?"

"I'm always where my precious Sonic is," she answered happily.

As the both of them stood back up, Amy continued.

"I heard you're going to a festival," She said, "And I want to go too! It'll be like a date!"

"A-A date?" Sonic stuttered, "No way! Forget it! Nope!"

"Oh, but Sonic..." Amy said in a disappointed tone.

"Hate to say it," said Tails, "But according to the invite, we need 4 people in a group before they would let us in."

"What?" Sonic said as Amy cheered.

"Hold on," he said, "We're still short 1 person. Who's our last guy?" The 3 of them thought of who should be in their group, coming to one conclusion.

"Knuckles!" they thought.

With Knuckles as their fourth member, they went to Angel Island using the Blue Tornado where they met Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald as he has been. They told him about the invite and asked him to join. He answered them,"No way!" was what he said.

"Why not, Knuckles?" Tails asked him.

"Who else would take care of the Master Emerald? I can't leave it alone for one minute without worrying it's either going to be stolen and misused."

"Don't worry," said Sonic, "Who's gonna steal it?"

"Need I remind you," said Knuckles, "That it shattered when stolen twice? Once caused Chaos to nearly destroy everything while the second time was because of that bat girl."

"So, 3rd time's a charm," said Sonic, "Just put a lock on the thing."

"My answer is still no!" Knuckles answered, "Absolutely not!"

"Ok then," said Sonic as he shrugged, "I guess he doesn't want to go."

"But Sonic!" said Tails, "What about the Chaos Emerald?"

"Don't worry," said Sonic, "We'll just invite ourselves in without a fourth guy. After all, who wants to go to a party with a downer like Knuckles?"

"What was that?" Knuckles asked in an angrier tone.

"Nothing," said Sonic, "I'm just saying that all work and no play makes Knuckles a dull Echidna."

"I'm not dull!" he yelled, "Alright, let's go!"

"That was easy," Tails thought, "But Knuckles was always hot headed."

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Dr. Ivo Robotnik; Sonic's nemesis, received an invite as Tails predicted, while working on an invention whose purpose was unknown.

"A Festival in Soleanna," he said to himself, "Worshiping their beloved Sun God, Solaris. I know that name. It's the same name as a failed project years ago, tapping into the power of time travels from Solaris himself. If they had my genius, they would have succeeded with it."

"Of course they would. No one could match your genius Dr. Robotnik," responded Scratch and Grounder, 2 of Robotnik's machines.

"Of course!" Robotnik said, "Which is why I'm doing what those fools couldn't! After I found the reports of the Solaris project, the thoughts of traveling through time couldn't be passed up. With my genius, I'll succeed at what they failed! For I am Dr. Robotnik! The greatest scientist of all time!"

As he rose his fist in pride, he knocked over a cup of hot coffee that Scratch was delivering to him, burning him.

"Yeow!" he screamed. "Nincombots!" he yelled, "Why I ought to-" Before he slapped the two flinching robots, something caught the eye on the invite.

"What's this?" He looked closer at the invite, specifically; What was in the princess' hand.

"I can't believe it!" he said, "A Chaos Emerald? Now that I think about it, the Duke of Soleanna was the head of the project, so his daughter may know something I don't, regarding the project!"

He quickly announced to all of the other robots. "Attention!" he yelled, "Prepare the Egg Carrier! We're taking a trip to Soleanna! Let's not be rude and show up late for the festival! Gya, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

His robots boarded the Egg Carrier, preparing to invade the city.

Sonic and friends arrived to the city by boat, leaving Sonic sick from the fear of water around him and surrounding the city as he couldn't swim.

"Here we are," said Tails, "Soleanna."

"Why did we have to take a boat?" asked the ill Sonic, "It makes me seasick. We could have taken the Tornado. Urp!"

"It can't hold 4 people," Tails answered, "It was hard enough to take Amy along with us with only 1 seat."

"Soleanna!" said the excited Amy as she gazed at the architecture, "Isn't this place beautiful and romantic? The perfect city to have a romantic evening. Right, Sonic?" She looked back at the guys, seeing that they were all gone.

"Oh, Sonic!" she yelled, "You've ruined the moment! Where are you?" As she searched for him again, she said to herself, "Well, at least the city's in the middle of the ocean. So he can't get away now! He's trapped and all mine!" She went her way to find Sonic somewhere in the city of water, Soleanna.

As the 4 guests explored the city, the princess, Sally was preparing herself for the festival tonight with a designer helping her.

"You look beautiful," she said, "You look just like your mother."

Sally sighed in a disappointed tone.

"What's the matter?" the designer asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," said Sally, "Continue."

As her hair was being brushed, Sally asked her hair designer, "It's been exactly 5 years since then, hasn't it?"

"Since what?" she asked.

"Since my father died," Sally answered, "He died 5 years ago today during the Solaris Festival."

"It was such a sad loss," the designer said, "And he was such a great man."

"I always wondered what he meant by his last words," said Sally, "He told me never to cry, no matter what dangers I face. What could it mean?"

"It means to never let your people see you frightened," answered the designer, "It sounds like a meaning to never let anything get the better of your emotions, no matter what."

"I guess so," said Sally as she looked at her treasure, unknowing it was more special than she knew.

That night, the festival began with fireworks filling the sky as people cheered. A large gondola-like boat rowed toward a round alter in the middle of the city with the princess onboard, waving to the people and wearing her emerald as dancers danced around her in the boat. She arrived at the alter where castle officials dressed in special robes and a priest waited for her. One of them handed her a torch to light the ceremonial torch that was above them, dedicated to Solaris. Before she began her recital, she saw a vision in the torch she held. She saw the city set ablaze from a great distance, burning to the ground as a large demonic-like entity rose from the ashes, roaring loudly.

"Miss Sally?" asked a lady-in-waiting, breaking her out of her trance.

"I-It's alright," she answered. She continued on with the ceremony, trying to forget what she saw in the flames.

"We've give thanks for the blessed flames," she said as she recited, "May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..."

She then lowered the torch into a bowl of flammable liquid, causing the fire to spread from the bowl up the path to the ceremonial torch. The people cheered as fireworks lit up the sky.

As they cheered for the start of the festival, missiles rain down from the fireworks suddenly, exploding nearby the people and destroying nearby buildings, causing them to take cover to avoid it, turning the people's screams of joy into screams of terror and fear. Princess Sally was trapped as she was in the middle of the water on the alter. A ship became visible in the sky, sending down robots that surrounded Sally and the people around her on the alter. Dr. Robotnik came down as well on his Egg-O-Matic; His hovercraft.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna," he said as he greeted her, "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I've come here to obtain the secrets of the Solaris Project from you. And to take the miracle gem that are the key to its secrets...The Chaos Emerald!"

Hearing he wanted the gem she considered her treasure, Sally held the emerald tighter in her hands, not wanting to part with it.

"Now, Princess," said Robotnik, "This way, please."

It seemed like there was no hope for them as the mysterious man named Robotnik held them hostage, when a blue blur started to appear, spinning around them and the robots, creating a powerful gust of wind that just as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Wow! That's a snazzy performance there!" said a voice. Princess Sally looked up to see a blue hedgehog standing over them, he was somehow recognized by her, despite never meeting before as she said,

She whispered to herself, "You? It can't be."

The robots locked onto the hedgehog, shooting him as he jumped away, bashing the robots away with great speed, sending the last one falling by tapping it with the tip of his foot.

"I'm Sonic!" he said as he introduced himself and picked up the princess.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jumping off the alter and into the city streets, he escaped with the princess, leaving an annoyed Robotnik.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack!"

More robots appeared and fired missiles at the speeding hedgehog, missing him because of his great speed. As they avoided the missiles, Sally cried,

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

"I told ya!" he answered.

"Who is that man?" she asked, "And why did he call my gem a Chaos Emerald?"

"Just an Eggman," he answered.

Sonic jumped from building to building as robots chased after the two, running through the maze-like town afterwards. As they made their escape, another hedgehog with silver fur, watched them from the top of a burning building with the sky filled with smoke and ash.

"I finally found him," whispered the silver hedgehog, "The Iblis Trigger..."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series. ****This story was originally written by Elementaldragonoflight, however due to unforeseen circumstances, I am unable to access my original account so I couldn't finish the story unless I made another account to upload it. This is to avoid confusion if people accuse me of stealing another person's story material.**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

Act 2: Wave Ocean Zone: Part 1

After rescuing Princess Sally from Dr. Robotnik's attack in Soleanna, Sonic ran through the city with her in his hands.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked her mysterious rescuer.

"No special reason," he answered her.

As they continued their escape, machines known as Badniks; Robotnik's inventions, landed in front of them, blocking their escape. Sonic stopped in his tracks after seeing the robots. Not wanting the princess to get hurt, he let her down and letting her stand, Sonic dashed to fight the robots. With his quick thinking and the robot's limited intelligence, He quickly disposed of them by bashing one with a spin-dash and tricking another to shoot its ally before bashing it as well. After the battle was over, the princess screamed as Sonic turned back to her, seeing her captured by Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic's arms.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now," Robotnik gloated as he ascended to his Egg Carrier with Sally.

When it looked as if Sonic had failed, to both of their surprises, Sally freed herself from the Egg-O-Matic's clutches. A force field developed around her and forced the Egg-O-Matic's arms to release and drop her.

"No!" Robotnik yelled.

The force field quickly disappeared as Sally fell from the sky, being rescued by Sonic at the last second.

"Got ya!" he said.

"Thank you," she responded.

"It's only a matter of time before the Chaos Emerald is mine! Until then, you can hold onto it for me." said Robotnik as he entered the Egg Carrier.

"Scratch! Grounder!" he called inside, "Steer the ship to the Desert base!"

As the massive ship left, Sonic and Sally watched. To their horror, they saw that people from the festival were captured as they were seen in cages carried by Robotnik's robots.

"My people!" Sally cried.

"Princess!" they called, "Don't worry about us! Hide from Robotnik!"

"Ah yes," said Robotnik through a microphone to Sonic, "These animals would be great subjects to add to my army of machines!"

"Robotnik!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic dashed to catch the carrier, running at high speed and running up the sides of buildings in front of him, jumping from rooftops to reach the ship. But he couldn't chase it anymore as he came to the edge of the city, with only the ocean in front of him.

"Darn it!" he yelled, "He got away!"

As he could do nothing but watch, he heard a voice behind him.

"I've been looking for you," it said.

Sonic turned around to see someone he never met before: A Hedgehog with silver fur.

"You're the Iblis Trigger!" said the mysterious hedgehog.

"The What Trigger?" Sonic asked, "Don't know what that is, and I'm not a trigger to anything!"

"Silence!" yelled the silver hedgehog, "Your actions with condemn us all! Prepare to die!"

The hedgehog threw something at Sonic that was unseen came out of nowhere, pushing him off the building and into the water. He fell off the building, saving himself from drowning by grabbing the ledge of an opened window. It was like a wave of energy that pushed Sonic off.

"That was close," he thought, "Who is this guy?"

"Don't think you're safe yet," said the hedgehog, floating behind Sonic.

"He's flying?" a shocked Sonic said.

He jumped into the window, running out of the building before the hedgehog threw another wave, blasting through the house and collapsing the floor of it. Sonic broke through the door on the 1st floor, looked up, and saw the top of it collapsing and falling toward him, running out of the way.

"That was really close," he said, "What's going on here?"

The silver hedgehog floated in the air above Sonic, ready to attack again.

"Time out!" Sonic said, "Can't we just stop and talk this out?"

"No!" he answered, "For the sake of the future, you must be destroyed!"

The hedgehog attacked with the waves of energy again. Seeing he wouldn't listen to reason, Sonic decided to fight back. He ran out of the way of the blast, disappearing from sight.

"Where did he go?" the hedgehog asked.

"Since we can't talk..." said Sonic behind him. The hedgehog threw his arm back to hit Sonic, missing him as he ran out of the way.

"...Then I'll have to settle this the old fashion way!" said Sonic sitting on top of a building, finishing his sentence.

"Don't mock me!"

He threw more unseen energy blasts, but couldn't match with Sonic's speed. While he wasn't looking, Sonic attacked him from behind, knocking him down to the ground.

"You're not so tough," said Sonic as he walked up to him, "You're just throwing waves around. What are you gonna do next? Pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

Sonic stopped short as the hedgehog threw his arm at Sonic, who found himself unable to move even a finger.

"What's this?" the surprised hedgehog asked, "I can't move."

"My name is Silver," said the attacker, "And I was born with Psychokinesis, the ability to control things by thought."

"Control things by thought?" Sonic said as he tried to escape the hold.

"That is correct," said Silver, "I may not be like you with your extraordinary speed, but if you're within my range, you're good as finished!"

He threw Sonic into the air and threw him down onto the street, hitting the concrete. Like a mad man, he repeated it 3 more times. While Sonic was up in the air ready to be thrown again, something caused him to break his focus; A person grabbed hold of him, saying, "Now I got you Sonic!"

That person was Amy.

"Hey, let me go!" Silver cried.

He lost his focus on Sonic, releasing him from his powers. As soon as he touched the ground, Sonic ran to escape Silver, trying to figure out how to get around his Psychokinesis powers.

While Sonic was running, he realized late that Amy was there as well.

"Amy?" he thought, "What was she doing there?" He ran back to where they were, worried about Amy's life.

"Darn you, Amy!" he said, "What are you doing?"

He ran back to the edge of the city where Amy and Silver were, seeing they were gone.

"Where did they go?" he asked, "Did he kidnap Amy?"

"Sonic!" cried Tails voice. Sonic looked up to see Tails in the Blue Tornado in the distance in front of him.

"Tails!" he cried.

"I saw the Egg Carrier fly off with the townspeople," said Tails, "Whatever Robotnik's plans with them can't be good."

"Doesn't everything he does not good?" Sonic asked.

He jumped onto the Blue Tornado telling Tails, "Robuttnik said he was heading toward the desert."

"Ok, Sonic," said Tails, "It's past Wave island, so that's where we should go first."

"Ok, Tails," said Sonic, "Hit it!"

The Blue Tornado flew off as Sonic said to himself, "Amy will have to wait. If I know her, she'll give him a good beating with that hammer. Plus Knuckles is on the island, so he can help her. But who was that guy? And what was up with that force field around Princess Sally?"

As the sun rose, Sonic and Tails arrived at Wave island, seeing robots on the island firing at them.

"Looks like Dr. Robotnik gave us a warm welcoming," said Sonic, "It'll be rude to not accept it."

Sonic dropped off the plane and landed on the beach of the island as he saw the Egg Carrier within view. He started running toward it as he bashed and attacked each Badnik he came across as Tails followed behind in the Tornado as Sonic dwindled the number of robots attacking Tails from the ground. As he jumped off cliffs to reach the neighboring land, a whale chased after him, knocking down the pillars of stone Sonic jumped off.

"Whoa!" he cried, "He doesn't look too happy!"

he reached a boardwalk built on the island and ran down it as the whale continued to chase him, destroying the walk in the process. It caught up with Sonic and knocked him into the air along with the boardwalk. Sonic quickly jumped from one to the other, working his way down until he caught up with the whale, jumping off of its head and landing on the beach where it couldn't reach him.

"Too bad you're a mammal who can't walk on land," he said, "Or I'd be in trouble!"

He eventually reached the end of the island and destroyed the remaining robots. The Egg Carrier continued to fly off into the distance as Tails stopped to pick up Sonic again. After doing so, they resumed their chase.

"Dr. Robotnik," said Scratch.

"What is it?" he answered.

"The scanners are picking up a small object that's closing in...and it's blue!"

"Blue?" Robotnik said, "It's Sonic! Grrr. I hate that hedgehog! Why didn't you tell me that he was following us?"

"You didn't ask," Grounder answered.

"You didn't tell me because I didn't ask?" Robotnik growled, "Nincombots! If you see something following us on the screen, don't wait until I ask, just shoot it down!"

"Now?" Scratch asked.

"Yes, now!" Robotnik yelled.

"Ok then," said Grounder. Scratch pushed a button on the control panel, to fire missiles at the Tornado. Seeing the missiles, Sonic cried out, "Watch out, Tails! Missiles!"

With quick reflexes, Tails maneuvered out of the way of the missiles, missing them by a hair, breathing a sigh of relief afterwards.

"Tails!" Sonic cried again, "Behind us! They're heat seekers!"

Tails tried to dodge them again, but eventually one of them hit the plane, sending it crashing. "Brace for impact!" Tails shouted. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, back at Soleanna, Princess Sally awaited Sonic's rescue of her people back at her castle. She worried for her people and felt to cry until she remembered her father's words.

"You're a good girl, Sally," he said, "Remember: Be strong and never cry, no matter how hopeless it seems."

As she waited, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me!" said what sounded like Sonic's voice, "I'm back and I brought the people back." Sally felt her heart lifted at the good news.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Sonic," she said.

She went to open the door, expected to meet him, but met one of Robotnik's minions.

"You're not Sonic!" she said. Before she could run away, the robot knocked her out with a gas, taking her after she fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, after crashing the plane, Sonic regained consciousness and coughing up sand after some time had passed. "Yuck! Why couldn't we land on a chili dog stand?" said a disgusted Sonic. He saw Tails unconscious by a destroyed Blue Tornado.

"Tails!" he cried. He rushed to his friend's side, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up Tails! Tails!" Tails started to to stir and woke up, seeing Sonic.

"Sonic?" he said, "Boy do I feel dizzy."

"Glad to see you're alright," said Sonic."Where are we?"

"Oh no!" Tails cried, "The Tornado! It's destroyed!"

"Good thing we weren't," said Sonic, "Is this the desert?"

"Yep," Tails answered, "And that looks like Robotnik's base in the distance. If we're lucky, there's something there we could use to get back to Soleanna."

"One way to find out!" said Sonic, "Let's go!" Sonic dashed and Tails flew to the base, where they knew Robotnik was waiting for them.

To Be Continued


End file.
